Holidays With The Mercer's
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Jack's first holiday season with the Mercer family.
1. Thanksgiving

_Author's Note__ – this is a series of one shots in a way but they all__ tie __together, I'm just trying something new I guess. _

_I really loved writing this first chapter as I listened to Christmas music, sipped on sparkling grape juice in a wine glass and hid from my family in my room. so I definitely cant say I didn't have a good thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!_

**Holidays With The Mercers****: Thanksgiving**

Bobby stood in the doorway to Jack's room and watched as his new brother slept silently curled in a tight ball under layers of blankets. Jack had only been in the house for at the most four months but to Bobby it felt like they had been brothers forever. He smiled to himself, then turned and bounded down to the kitchen.

Jack awoke to an unfamiliar aroma. Outside the snow fell in heavy sheets of white, even without the sun shining the blue room was filled with light. He blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust. Quietly he climbed out of bed and stepped into the hall. Vanilla Ice pumped out from behind Angel's door. Jack rolled his eyes and fake gagged. Bobby chuckled from the bathroom doorway and Jack practically jumped out of his skin.

"I know what your thinking Angel's got amazing musical taste, right?" Bobby laughed pulling a hoodie on over his t-shirt and jeans, his wet hair dripping on the carpet.

Jack just shrugged. Bobby sighed dramatically.

"Listen kid, I know your mouth works, is it really that had to say something?"

Jack just looked at the floor, his fidgeting fingers pulling on the unraveling hem of his loose black shirt. Bobby shook his head, walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Jack winced. He hated when people did that.

He crept down the steps and through the living room. The TV was on, a parade marching down New York streets. He remembered watching it at past foster homes. It never really made sense to him why a crowd of people walking down some road was such a big deal. It seemed sort of pointless to him.

"_And here he comes the man we've all been waiting for SANTA CLAUS!" _said the announcer as a float with Santa waving filled the screen. The people that had gathered on the sidewalk clapped and cried with joy. He just stood and glared at the TV screen. What was so exciting about a fat guy in a red suit? Everyone knew Santa wasn't real.

Humming from the kitchen caught his attention. Evelyn glided around the room in a white sweater and brown bottoms, first at the stove prepping a turkey for what he assumed would be lunch, then at the cupboard, fridge and back to the stove.

"Jackie, are you hungry?" she asked.

A puzzled look crossed Jack's face, how did she know he was there? She hadn't looked away from the kitchen once. She shut the oven and washed her hands then turned and looked at him. He instantly set his gaze on the floor before shaking his head.

"Are you sure? Bobby made pancakes," she urged with a smile.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table never once looking up.

Evelyn got him a plate from the cupboard and piled on a few pancakes from a stack on the counter. She set the plate and silverware in front of him on the table along with a bottle of syrup, jam and a stick of butter.

"Thank you...Ma?" it was more of a question than a thanks.

"Of course dear," she smiled and turned back to her cooking humming Silent Night.

As Jack finished his meal and Evelyn started a pie, Bobby stomped into the kitchen.

"Smells good Ma."

"It should with the hours I'm putting into it."

Bobby dug through the fridge, grabbed and carton of orange juice and started drinking it.

"Bobby, how many times do I have to tell you to get a glass?" she snapped pointing a rolling pin at him.

He chuckled.

"My bad, Ma," he apologized giving Jack a wink. "Guess I forgot I was home."

"Yeah well don't forget again."

Bobby got him self a glass and sat across from Jack.

"Want a glass?" he offered.

Jack shook his head giving him a "are-you-serious" look.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and motioned to Jack's empty plate.

"How'd you like them? I'm a hell of a cook right?"

"Uh sure, they were good," Jack approved with a nod.

"Move over Ma you've got competition."

"Don't flatter yourself, son. Pancakes don't get many points," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

Jack got up and walked up to the bathroom. He took a shower and then went to his room and made his bed before taking his guitar into the living room. Bobby took up most of the couch so Jack took the chair near the fire place. Bobby stared intensely at the hockey game on TV. Jack curled up on the chair and wrapped his arms around himself. Watching the flames dance around in the hearth he let his eyes shut.

"Jackie dear," Evelyn whispered in his ear. His gaze fell to her hand that was placed gentle on his arm.

"It's dinner time," she smiled, Jack looked up at her and smiled back.

"ANGEL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE DINNER'S READY," Bobby hollered from the kitchen.

Evelyn stood up and helped Jack to his feet. They walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Bobby I didn't mean for you to yell," she said showing Jack his spot at the table then taking her own.

Jerry was already sitting in his place.

"Hey Jackie have a nice nap?" Jerry asked.

"Yep," he replied meekly.

Angel fell into his chair across from Jack with a loud thump.

"Finally," Bobby huffed.

They stood, joined hands and said grace. Then they once again took their seats and passed around plates and bowels of food. Bobby, Angel and Jerry stuffed their mouths with food, Evelyn took her time with each bite and Jack picked at his plate every once in a while eating a small piece.

"Boy's what are you thankful for this year?" Evelyn asked once the older boys had slowed down the eating.

"Hockey," Bobby started.

"Chicks," Angel laughed.

Their was a pause while Jerry thought.

"Well unlike you selfish piles I'm thankful for something with meaning."

"Oh yeah whats that Jerry your socks?" Bobby mocked as Angel burst into a laughing fit.

"NO, I'm Thankful for having a great mother and another little brother."

Angel and Bobby stopped laughing instantly and stared at Jerry in shock. Jack looked up with wide eyes.

Evelyn grinned.

"Yeah me too," Bobby admitted.

Angel nodded in agreement.

"What about you Jack what are you thankful for?" Jerry asked.

Everyone looked at Jack waiting for his response, all they really expected was a shrug. Jack quickly looked down at his plate instantly uncomfortable.

"Um...I...I...I'm thankful...for...being...here," he mumbled.

Evelyn's face glowed.

"Jackie look at me?" she said holding out her hands.

He slowly looked up and met her eyes.

"I'm thankful your here. I'm thankful your all here. Remember Jackie your safe here this is your home."

He stood up from his seat and hugged her with all his might. After a moment of shock she hugged him back tightly her smile so bright Bobby, Angel and Jerry couldn't help but smile as well.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Bobby stood in the door way and watched Jack sleep.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby brother," he said knowing Jack wouldn't hear.

"Happy Thanksgiving big brother," Jack replied his eyes still closed but a smile on his lips.


	2. Snow Day

_Author's Note- Um so this one isn't really a holiday but I remember when I was little it was just as good as one. Please enjoy the second part of the uh "series" if you want to call it that! There are five total so stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading!_

**Holidays With The Mercers: Snow Day**

Like all the Mercer boys Jack was not fond of school but Evelyn still made him go no matter what excuse he conjured up. Only today Jack wasn't woken up by Evelyn's sweet but stern voice but instead by Bobby and Angel fighting downstairs. Jack sat up and looked at his alarm clock. 9:38 a.m. Jack blinked a few times before looking at the clock again. _It's Tuesday why didn't Evelyn... he__ meant __Ma, wake him up and why was Angel still home? Surely Ma wouldn't have let him skip school._ Quickly he threw back his blankets and hurried downstairs.

Bobby and Angel were rolling around on the living room floor wrestling over the remote controller. He stopped for a second and watched before carefully dodging them and stepping into the kitchen. Evelyn sat at the table sipping a cup of hot coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up when he entered and greeted him cheerfully.

"Good Morning baby, did you sleep well?"

He looked around. Everything seemed the same. The window caught his attention. Snow was crashing down heavily and covered everything it touched in a white sheet.

"They canceled school today because of the blizzard. Would you like some hot chocolate?"she asked already getting to her feet and heading over to the cupboard to get out a mug.

Jack went over to the table and sat down.

"DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS OVER ANGEL," Bobby hollered as he walked into the kitchen and sat in Evelyn spot.

Angel grunted from the living room.

"Bobby do you always have to yell?" Evelyn asked shaking her head.

"Sorry Ma," he snickered as he turned his attention to Jack. "So what does Cracker Jack want to do today?"

Jack just blankly stared at him.

"Come on it's your first snow day here. We could pummel Angel with snow balls or if you wanna be a girl make yourself a snowman. HAHA forget that sissy stuff lets make your sister into a snow angel!"

"Real funny man," Angel rolled his eyes as he set a mug in front of Jack then nudged him over so he could join them.

"Thank you," Jack mumbled poking at the marshmallows floating around in the mug.

"I think so," Bobby chuckled.

"No one said I was even gonna go outside with you," Angel scowled.

"Awww poor w'ittle Angel worried she's gonna get snow in her shoes."

"Fuck you."

"Angel language. Bobby stop pestering your brothers," Evelyn snapped.

Bobby turned his attention back to Jack and watched him slowly take a sip.

"Ma what are you gonna do today?" Bobby asked bored.

"Bake cookies and get out the Christmas decorations from the attic."

"Cookies for us?"

"If by US you mean Angel, Jack and I. Yes."

Angel cracked up and Jack smirked smugly.

"HAHA your hilarious Ma." Bobby grunted.

"I'm serious."

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window in defeat. Evelyn laughed lightly.

"Maybe if your good you'll get one."

"Like that'll happen," Angel chuckled.

Bobby got up and slapped Angel on the back of the head as he stomped over to the fridge.

Later that morning Jack sat out on the porch watching as the snow fall. It was much lighter now and as he sat there he wondered why snow was such a big deal. In the past there had been snow days of course but he never went and played in it. There was never anyone for him to play with. Not to mention when he spent time in the snow he had either runaway or had been kicked out. On snow days tho when he was actually inside he usually just hid in his closet hoping no one would find him. Except he knew that if any of the Mercer's found him in his closet he'd have a lot of questions he really didn't feel like answering. Bobby would probably give him shit for it too. If snow really was that amazing why had he never noticed it before? To him it was just frozen rain.

"Whatcha doing out her all alone Jackie-O?" Bobby asked as he stood staring down at him from the doorway.

Jack shrugged. _Why bother saying anything?_ He thought. _Bobby wouldn't get it._

"Looks like we'll be able to go out soon," Bobby tried again.

He waited but Jack didn't respond.

"Come on Jack just say something. Anything," he pleaded. Jack was either going to break him or he was going to break Jack. He was hoping it wouldn't be himself. He really did want to help this kid even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Jack looked up at him and sighed. "I don't think I like the snow."

Bobby raised an eyebrow and laughed. Jack scowled and looked away. Immediately Bobby stopped laughing.

"Jack I wasn't... I meant I'm gonna have to show you differently," He reassured kneeling in front of Jack so that they were eye level with each other.

Jack looked up and smiled a little.

"Really?"

Bobby laughed. "Yeah. Your my brother. I have to teach someone to bug the shit outta Angel when I'm away."

Jack nodded.

"We good?" Bobby put his hands on Jack's shoulders lightly.

Jack flinched but quickly recovered when Bobby started to recoil. "Yeah we're good."

"Alright. Come on lunch is ready, Grilled cheese here we come!" Bobby declared as he stood back up and walked into the house closely followed by Jack.

The snow had for the most part stopped. Every once in a while a flurry would break through but it was clear enough that they could go outside and start the games.

Angel groaned as he pulled on his boots. "Man do I have to?"

Bobby and Jack stood by the door both bundled up in thick coats, boots, hats, scarves and gloves. Bobby tapped his foot impatiently and Jack stared at the floor.

"What part of Jack's first snow day didn't you understand?" Bobby shouted.

"Why don't you just make Jerry go out with you then instead?"

Jack snickered. "He's shoveling the driveway? Doesn't that mean he's already outside?"

Bobby howled with laughter.

"Shut up Bobby," Angel grumbled getting to his feet and slapping Bobby across the face.

"Shit, you better fucking start running," he yelled chasing Angel out the front door and into the snow.

Evelyn entered the room shaking her head. "That boy will never learn. Have fun Jackie!"

Jack smiled at her and then turned and walked out the door.

Bobby had Angel flat on his stomach eating snow while Jerry stood rolling his eyes.

"I told you I'd make you into a snow angel and you didn't fucking believe me! It's a fucking Kodak moment Jerry go get the camera," Bobby yelled in triumph.

"Get it you self." Jerry turned to Jack. "What do you wanna do Jackie?"

Jackie just stared at him. "I...don't...know."

"Wanna help me make a snowman?"

Jack shrugged and looked over at Bobby who was grinning. "Great idea Jer why don't you get him a dress while your at it?"

"Don't start that shit."

Bobby smirked and tackled Angel. Jerry turned to Jack and motioned for him to follow him into the back yard. Silently he did.

"Okay Jack how about you work on the top and I'll do the bottom," Jerry suggested kneeling down and clumping snow into a sphere like form.

Jack really wasn't sure what to do. He watched Jerry for a minute then plopped down in the snow and attempted to clump snow together. They worked in silence. After an unsuccessful ten minutes Jack kicked his pile of snow in frustration. Jeremiah looked over at Jack and then down at his nearly finished portion.

"Don't give up yet Jack."

Jack just sat there and glared at him. Jerry laughed to himself. "Never mind," he muttered. Jack watched as his second eldest brother continued working on the snowman. Jerry started making two more balls as he sung Silent Night. _Why does everyone like that song so much?_ Jack thought. _He personally hated Christmas music. Why should one part of the year be so completely cheerful when the rest of it is spent in pain and misery?_

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF," Bobby roared as he pummeled Jerry with snowballs.

"WHAT THE HELL BOBBY?" Jerry yelled jumping to his feet and running in the opposite direction.

Bobby grabbed Jack and dragged him into the front and behind a huge snow drift.

"Ready to kick some ass?"

Jack looked at him with wide eyes.

"Snowball fight man. We gotta win."

"Oh."

Bobby handed Jack a ball of snow.

"Get ready princess."

Jack groaned but followed Bobby.

"On three we attack."

They crept around the side of the house.

"One...

two...

THREE!"

Bobby ran an out into the battlefield hitting Jerry in the face with a mound of snow. Angel ducked Bobby's next attack and tackled him to the ground.

"Payback brother," Angel laughed and tossed snow at Jerry as he ran over to the side of the house where Jack stood staring at the snowball in his hand.

"Hey man you gonna chuck that or what?" Jerry laughed and scooped up snow waiting for Angel to come after him.

Jack smirked .

Angel came around the corner and Jerry took him down. Bobby strolled over chuckling. Jack threw the chuck of snow and hit Bobby in the back of the head. Bobby turned on his heel and looked at Jack.

"Every man for himself," Jack mimicked and took off running. Bobby smirked and chased after his giggling baby brother chuckling loudly. Jerry and Angel looked at each other and shrugged. Jerry then went back to the snowman and Angel went inside. Bobby and Jack ran around and chased each other. Throwing snow and laughing until the street lights came on.

They both collapsed on the couch smiles plastered on there faces.

"Your alright kid," Bobby stated ruffling Jack's already messy hair.

"...Thanks,"

"Ha go put on some dry clothes princess," Bobby ordered lightly as he peeled off his wet shirt and cuddled up in a blanket.

Jack grabbed a change of clothes and then took a shower. When he got out he went back downstairs to find Bobby asleep on the couch in his own change of clothes. Jack sat on the floor by Bobby's head and whispered into his ear,

"Your alright Bobby, I think I might actually like the snow now."

He smiled at his brothers peaceful face before he ran off to his room. Bobby smiled to himself.

"I love you too Jackie."


	3. Decorating

Author's Note- The plan was to have this up before the holidays but that... yeah really didn't happen. This chapter just didn't seem complete but everything I tried to add sounded off, so in the end I left it like this. I prefer it like this anyway but the last two/three parts should be up soon. I hope you enjoy, even if it is late.

**Holidays With The Mercers: Decorating **

Jack's fingers were too stiff to form the chords on his guitar strings. Drawing in a shaky breath he sighed heavily and shivered. The window had been left open for only ten minutes but it felt like eternity. Setting his guitar down gently beside the bed he pulled himself to his feet and slowly advanced to the window. He climbed out onto the roof and rolled his eyes at the sight he saw.

Bobby had been assigned to do the outside Christmas lights. At first he wasn't really willing to participate in the decorating process. What he really wanted to do was lay around all day but when Ma threatened him with the tinsel he was quick to change his mind. Only now he was driving Jack up the wall with his slew of curses. And so there Jack found him sitting with his legs crossed untangling the strings of lights.

Jack snickered as he approached Bobby and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He got a growl in response as Bobby slowly turned his head to glare at his baby brother.

"You know instead of standing there looking like an idiot you could do something useful," Bobby grumbled.

Jack tapped his index finger on his chin as if contemplating if he was really going to help or just bug the hell out of Bobby.

"Nah," he smirked. "I'm not afraid of tinsel."

Bobby chuckled. "Ha yeah you wouldn't be. Maybe you could wear it in your hair and dance around like the glittering fairy you are."

Jack glared at him. Bobby really liked pushing his buttons with the sensitive fairy card and he took pride in the fact that it worked every time.

"I'm not a fairy Bobby," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Your gonna have to come out of the closet sooner or later."

"Fuck you," Jack mumbled sick of the tough brotherly love shit Bobby enjoyed so much.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Bobby howled with laughter.

Jack just tightened his fists and shook his head as he jumped back into his room. He glanced up at the top of the window sill and grinned. Quickly he reached up and yanked the window shut locking it tight. Bobby turned when the slam reached his ears.

"Jack you little brat open the fucking window," Bobby's muffled voice roared as he pounded on the glass.

Jack pointed to his ears and mouthed "I can't hear you" then stuck his tongue out and strolled out of his room shutting the door behind him.

It seemed like the more comfortable Jack got here the more Bobby teased. He guessed it made sense because he was always driving Jerry and Angel crazy. It was only a matter of time till Bobby started annoying him as well. Still he hated how something so absurd bugged him so much.

When he entered the living room he found Ma sorting through the boxes scattered all around the living room.

"Jack would you be a dear and help Angel with the boxes in the kitchen?" she asked giving him one of her famous motherly smiles.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jack," Angel greeted shoving a box in his direction. "Ma wants the wreaths and garland put up."

Jack stifled a laugh with his sleeve.

"Shut up, man."

Soon garland was wrapped down the banister, lights strung around the door frames and wreaths on the front and back doors. The strong scent of pine needles filled the house from the tree they had bought the night before.

Jack and Angel were sprawled out on the sofa watching Evelyn gracefully sort ornaments and place them gently on tree branches when Bobby suddenly burst through the front door fuming.

"GOD DAMN FAIRY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN," he shouted.

Jack snickered, "Yeah right."

Bobby charged at Jack but Evelyn intervened.

"Bobby," she said calmly.

The look on Bobby's face reminded Jack of a raging bull and which made him glad Evelyn was blocking him from Bobby's wrath.

"Bobby," she tried again. "Come with me into the kitchen."

He wasn't listening to her.

"Bobby the kitchen now," she ordered pulling him by the arm into the kitchen.

Once they were out of sight Angel turned to Jack and cracked up.

"What the fuck did you do?"

Jack just shrugged and stared at the twinkling tree with a satisfied smirk.


End file.
